Say what? Aw snap!
by MelloMusic
Summary: Two boys summon the Akatsuki to the real world when one makes a wish. But the Akatsuki have plans to take these boys hostage so that they can observe the non-chakra weilding people who somehow Summoned them. RxR


Say What? Aw Snap!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just my OC's Christopher and Oktavian

* * *

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

"CHRISSSSYYYY!"

I blinked, tearing my eyes from the screen before me that was playing Naruto to see my best friend standing in the doorway to my room. He was my roommate (sadly) and I always had my anime time interrupted when he barged in. Oktavian skipped over and threw himself down on the bed beside me, laying on his stomach.

"It's time for classes. Whatcha watchin'? Ohhhh Naruto! I just read the new chapter. Oh this episode's old, it's from the Forest of Death! _CHUNNIN EXAMS!_" I rolled my eyes at my friend as he talked, mouth like a motor. What could I do about him? He was so talkative. So I settled for the reply that he could take in whatever way his speedy mind could make up, "hn."

"AW Chrissy, you're JUST LIKE SASUKE."

I groaned and pushed myself off the bed, looking in the mirror tiredly. My black hair fell in my face, short and in a messy well… Mess. I tugged on the string of my, My Chemical Romance jacket to make it even with the other string. Last I checked my black skinny jeans and nodded, _skinny _jeans looking good.

When I turned I replied to Oktavian, who was like my clone, except for the blonde streaks in his hair.

"I'm not an angst-filled-little-pipsqueak Uchiha."

Oktavian laughed and hopped up, which made me realize he was wearing the same outfit as me, typical.

"That's the spirit Chrissy! Now grab a manga, throw on some eyeliner and let's get to school!" I smiled slightly at my friend as he jumped around my room, snatching up my Naruto manga. I nodded and replied, "yeah yeah."

Oktavian sat on my bed reading as I put on the eyeliner, making sure I didn't mess it up as I went along and then nodded to myself when I finished, looking back at Oktavian. "Oi Okty, Need to borrow mine?" I waved the eyeliner and he jumped up, putting it on quickly in his strange way.

"Onward to class Johnny!"

"Okty." I sniffed and pointed forward and he turned around just in time to smack against the wall. He fell to the ground, hand over his nose and groaning in pain before he jumped up again.

"I'm good! I'm good, let's go!"

I laughed and nodded, hauling my backpack up on to my shoulder.

**XxXxX**

"School, school, school. We're on our way to school!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes and Oktavian skipped beside me, apparently happy that we were on out way to the dreaded school.

"Okty. Shut your face."

He frowned and simply shut up. Being the good listener that he doesn't usually show he is.

As we walked in silence I continued reading the Manga in my hand, frowning when I got to the part when Sakura killed Sasori. I'd read this Manga so many times yet I could never get over the fact that the useless chick killed someone as strong as _the Puppet Master Sasori. _I raised my head to see the school coming into view and groaned.

Beside me, Oktavian seemed to be talking once more and the only thing I caught was, "I wish I were in Naruto, especially the Akatsuki!" I rolled my eyes and closed my Manga, walking up the steps to the school doors.

Well here we go.

**XxXxX**

"Christopher Alex James?"

"Hn."

The teacher shot me a glare as I replied the same way as always. I knew Mr. Sardt (Sar-dit) didn't like me anyways but what I could I do about his undying hatred for me? Nothing. Because I didn't care. I leaned back in my desk, stretching. This was going to be a long day.

I laid my head on the desk and looked up at Mr. Sardt through the hair that had fallen over my eyes in its messy manner. I closed my eyes slowly and began to calm my body, clearing thoughts from my mind. Naptime? Don't mind it I do.

Before I could fully fall asleep, my Naruto Manga, in which my head was resting on, had started to shake. I lifted my head slowly and looked at it in confusion. I turned my head to each side to see if anyone else noticed this but everyone just watched as Mr. Sardt taught.

_What in the-_

My Manga flew open and flipped through the pages, as if a strong wind was blowing it and the inside glowed brightly. With wide eyes and leaned back in my seat. HOW COULD NO ONE SEE THIS?! Was I asleep? Did I just suddenly die or something?

The light poured out of the Manga and my backpack, where more books were and I stared in wonder as people began to form beside me and on the desks. I counted the silhouettes.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine… Ten. Oh Jashin, what is going on? _The ten forms began to solidify around me, and I let out a screech as the Akatsuki began to form, from the top of their head to their toes, in all their gear and everything.

I blinked and rubbed my eyes in confusion. I was surely dreaming… I looked at Mr. Sardt and saw that he had a normal face instead of a trashcan. I cursed in my head, I was awake. What in the world was happening?

Me. Being as odd as I am let out a holler and fell to the floor, falling over the rail on my desk and smashing my head into the desk beside mine, scrambling up and still yelling in what was maybe confusion or fear. Confusion as to why the Akatsuki were here and fear as to the fact that the Akatsuki, the strongest and most dangerous group in the Naruto world, were here. Wait… That was the same thing as confusion…

"Mr. James! Do you have a problem here?"

I blinked, my eyes still wide but hidden by my hair. I turned slowly and looked at the Akatsuki who were looking at me with interest. I looked back at Mr. Sardt.

"Y-Your teaching methods gave me a fright…" The whole class started laughing silently and Mr. Sardt glared at me in anger snarling, "Mr. James. Principals office." I jumped up instantly and began walking to the door, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and putting my manga in one of the pockets in it.

"N-No problem!" With that I bolted, followed by the Akatsuki. They weren't saying anything which amazed me, especially since Tobi was there, but whatever. I had to get to Oktavian. I ran down the hall until I came to room 401, skidding to a halt before the door and throwing it open.

"Oktavian Skylar Mode. You're needed in the principals office."

Oktavian looked up from his paper that he was drawing on and raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not done with my drawing. I'm the example for- Oh Jashin." I turned to see Pein looking over my shoulder and looking at Oktavian just how the others had looked at me earlier.

"Yeah. She needs you down there. _NOW."_

Quickly Oktavian stood up and threw his backpack over his shoulder, gave the drawing to Mrs. Neff the art teacher and walked out the door. When it shut closed behind him he stood, looking wide-eyed at the Akatsuki. Both Oktavian and I stood, looking at the Akatsuki for a while before Pein talked.

"We were summoned into this place somehow. We are making our way back. But it seems you two, ordinary people have summoned us…" He said in his awesome leader voice. Oktavian and I couldn't help but share a glance that said easily 'this-is-insane-who-would-believe-this-would-happen?' That was until Pein finished. "SO we're taking you as our captives for observation."

Oktavian grabbed my arm, and I looked back at him in confusion. Then my eyes widened in realization. He was gonna bolt. Shizzz.

I tried to pull my arm away but I was already being dragged down the hallway. I looked at the Akatsuki behind us who stared in confusion, yet some had their blank looks. Then there was Tobi. Who was hopping in excitement. I almost groaned but couldn't since I was panting already from running down the hall. I guess I didn't get enough exercise. But exercise was for stupid jocks and people with no future… Man I needed to rethink how I lived a bit.

"O-Oktavian. Man stop! Stop before Tobi tackles us or something." But it was too late. The Akatsuki member had already come bolting after us and Deidara began laughing hysterically. Note to self: Steal his clay… If possible.

I shut my eyes tight as Tobi got closer and Oktavian shouted, "SAY WHAT?"

And I replied almost non-audibly, "Aw snap."

* * *

**XD OK, I just had to. My characters Christopher and Oktavian weren't being talked about enough except for in this book I'm writing. I felt like they deserved to be in a fic. Ahhh. Anyway this was just a little idea I had. Review please ~ MelloMusic**


End file.
